Music Meme
by LalaHachi
Summary: Some random songs with some random texts about them. AkuRoku mostly, but also SoRiku and Zemyx as I was experimenting. Includes some Lady Gaga, Panic! At the Disco along with Lily Allen, Rihanna and some Mouling Rouge sound track.


**Music Meme For Writers**

**1. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, whatever.**

**2. Put on your music program on shuffle/random and start playing songs.**

**3. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either.**

**4. Do 10 songs and post. Make sure to include the song name/artist.**

**Nicole Kidman, Ewan McGregor (Moulin Rouge) - Come What May **

**AkuRoku**

I held Axel's hand as we danced through the room. It really was random. Axel had just put on some music and then asked me to dance with him. He span me around carefully before clutching onto me again, his hand on my waist. "I love you, Roxas. No matter what happens. I will always love you," He whispered to me, pulling me closer to him.

I hid my face in his neck, just enjoying the moment. "I love you too, Axel. Whatever may try to stop us, I'll love you until my dying day…" I mumbled, barely hearable, but Axel heard and tilted my head up for a kiss. Just a peck.

We smiled at each other, holding each other closer.

**Panic! At the disco - Lying is the most fun a girl can have without taking her clothes off**

**AkuRoku**

Axel was over Roxas. Of course he was. Roxas had someone else. And Axel was alone and ABSOLUTELY over Roxas.

But the fact that Axel was WAY better then Roxas new boyfriend was something that had to be said. To Roxas. Even though Axel was over him.

Axel was also sure Roxas still thought about him. Maybe even in bed.

So when Axel was really drunk on a club one night and saw Roxas on the dance floor. He danced closer to him and suddenly he was dancing with him. Roxas looked up at Axel and Axel looked down at Roxas. And then… a kiss. It needed to be done, both of them agreed. But as soon as they pulled apart someone entered the club and Roxas wandered off to the arms of his boyfriend.

**Lady Gaga - Alejandro**

**AkuRoku**

"Axel… I love you, but I can't be together with you like this anymore…" I mumbled before grabbing my jacket and running out the door.

"Wait, Roxas-" Axel was cut off by the door that was slammed in his face.

I had gotten a good few hundred meters before Axel caught up with me. "Roxas!" He called out, grabbing my hand.

"Stop… Just… Please let me go…" I whined, trying to get out of his grip. "You have someone already… Leave me alone…"

"Roxy…" Axel mumbled, sounding disappointed.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! I'M NOT YOUR ROXY! JUST FUCKING LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed and succesfully got out of his grip. I started running for all I was worth and this time Axel wouldn't be able to catch up with me.

_Later:_

"Axel, is there something wrong?" The pink haired man asked his boyfriend who was currently smoking a cigarette in silence, four o'clock in the morning I might add.

"No, go back to bed…" Axel mumbled as an answer.

**Lady Gaga - Love Game**

**Zemyx**

Zexion had often watched Demyx play his sitar. All those noises he could make. Zexion adored them. Zexion wanted to hear more of it every time it stopped. Zexion adored _him_. Zexion wanted _him_. He didn't know what he was so attracted to. Maybe it was just musicians over all. Nevertheless, Zexion got a chance one night when everyone else was out. He and Demyx were the only one left and Demyx was playing a beautiful song on his sitar. Zexion suddenly noticed Demyx was staring at him. He looked up from his book and their eyes meet for a moment before Demyx looked away.

Zexion leaned closer to Demyx. "Kiss me…"

**Lily Allen - 22**

**SoRiku**

Sora was not happy with his life. At the age of 30 he had nothing and no one and kept on going out every night. It's a bit sad, thinking his life was pretty much over. There was really nothing he could do about it. He had an alright job, but not really a career. All he wanted was a boyfriend, but all he got was one night stands.

One day, Sora was out in a dark alley for no apparent reason. Maybe he was considering suicide? He wasn't sure anymore. Suddenly two men jumped out, one with a knife and they threatfully came closer.

"Go ahead, kill me!" Sora said, his face not showing any fear.

Suddenly someone picked him up and threw him over his/her shoulder. The person carrying him ran away from the people before he could react. Suddenly they were inside a hallway, and the person put him down. "That was close…" A silver haired man in his own age said.

"Thank you for saving me," Sora got out with a smile bigger then ever plastered on his face.

**Rihanna - Unfaithful**

**AkuRoku**

Roxas wasn't sure Axel was the right for him. That was how it started. Axel and Roxas had a fight and who was there to comfort him? Riku.

Roxas wasn't sure how it had happen but suddenly he had found himself sharing a kiss with Riku. A deep kiss to top it. And Roxas didn't want to stop. And so, they didn't. They didn't stop until it was too late. And after that, they continued at random occasions. Axel knew, Roxas knew he knew. And he could see Axel's pained expression every time he lied to him. Roxas knew Axel died a little bit every time he saw a happy smile on Roxas face, that he had nothing to do with.

And is it kept going on, Roxas found himself, not wanting to do this anymore. If this went on, it would end up Axel getting hurt. Badly.

Roxas told Riku that he couldn't continue this way and Riku understood. But it was too late.

There was a note waiting for Roxas at home. Only a few words graced the valuable paper.

"_I love you, Roxas."_

Maybe what he saw next was to be expected, but seeing a dead body is never something easy.

**Lady Gaga - Brown Eyes**

**Zemyx**

Demyx was not sure about this. But he knew he had to do it. Once and for all. Entering the stage, he wondered if Zexion really had showed up. He caught sight of the blue hair, breathing out. He was here.

Demyx sighed as he played the first chord on his sitar, everyone's eyes at him except one person's.

The melody slowly tuned to the part where Demyx was supposed to start singing.

"This is just a silly song about how I lost you and your blue eyes…" Demyx sang smoothly, making a certain someone in the audience tense up. "And everything could've been everything but baby it's the last show…" Demyx kept on singing from the bottom of his heart. In this room, only he, his sitar and a certain someone in the audience existed, he kept telling himself that as he sang the last chorus. "Honey, yeah, it's no surprise that I got lost… In your blue eyes…"

The last chord last for an eternity before Demyx finally got to stand up and get applauses. And he caught a certain someone's blue eyes smiling at him.

**Jesse McCartney - I'll try**

**SoRiku**

Riku watched as Sora told the neighbors kids about some far off country with magical creatures. Sora had always been goofy and childish but now that they weren't kids anymore in Riku's opinion, Sora had to grow up. Riku never let anyone down but now he was way too tired to listen to Sora's childish stories and he was way to old to believe them.

"Sora, shut up. There's no such thing as pixie dust…" Riku mumbled. Sora turned around with a hurt face and the children glared at him before walking away.

"Riku, why can't you even try to believe that there's something out there?" Sora asked, sounding disappointed.

"Don't be ridiculous," Riku scoffed before going home.

In one day, Riku's world of discipline was brutally ruined and he was forced out on the streets. Sora offered him a shelter and Riku decided to stay with him.

During the time Riku stayed with Sora, he really tried to understand what Sora saw in those stories but he found no such knowledge.

But he soon realized that Sora was more then a friend to him and one night, he just understood what Sora meant. He finally understood the meaning of all those stories as he wrapped his arms around his brunette friend, their lips dancing until dawn.

**Ewan McGregor - Your Song**

**AkuRoku**

Me and Axel we're taking a walk in the park one late night. The park was empty when suddenly Axel started rambling on.

"Roxas, I love you and I hope you know that," He started, going down on one knee, kissing my hand.

"Yes, I do know that. You've made it painfully clear to me," I said, smiling at his goofiness.

"Well in that case, I hope you don't mind if I have a few moments to further explain my feelings," Axel said and I gave him a curious nod. "Roxas, I love you more than anything. And you can tell everybody that my heart belongs to you. What I'm going to say might be quite simple but I have to get it off my chest. I just want you to know, how wonderful life now that you're in the world," Axel mused, kissing further and further up my arm.

My eyes were full of tears now as Axel pecked my lips. "I hope you don't mind this question but… Roxas Strife, will you marry me?"

**Gabriella Cilmi - Sweet about me**

**AkuRoku**

Lately a guy named Axel had been hitting on me at school. Sure, I was openly gay and people hit on me all the time but there was something different about him. And my well-known fake-smiles didn't seem to work on him. So one day I had a talk to him outside, somewhere private.

"Axel, stop it. I don't know who you think I am but who ever that is, you're wrong. You don't know me. Stop trying to woo me," I stated, feeling satisfied with what I had accomplished when suddenly Axel's hand grabbed me and pulled me into his embrace and a kiss. His sweet scent hit me in the face as he pulled away from my willing lips. "I don't care who you are, as long as I can be close to you…"

* * *

**LalaHachi:** I was bored and wanted to try writing SoRiku and Zemyx and this was a great oppertunity, okay? ^^

And this thing is from Deviant Art O_O


End file.
